


Fraternidad (Sciles Bromance) {Sterek}

by Minamika



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Acting, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Bromance, Bullying, Eventual Sterek, Inspired by Glee, M/M, Musicals, No Incest, Sciles bromance, Scott is a Good Friend, Slow Burn, Step-Brothers, Theatre, This is confusing
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28878513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minamika/pseuds/Minamika
Summary: [Sciles Bromance](Posteriormente Sterek)En la casa Stilinski-McCall existen dos hijos: Scott, el mayor de 16 años, es el guapo, el deportista estrella, el popular, el más deseado y el más destacado ante todos, incluyendo ante Noah Stilinski, su padrastro.Y luego está Stiles, de 14, ¿quién es él? Solamente él nerd hermanastro de Scott y el chico raro aficionado al teatro aspirante a actor. Un don nadie a comparación a Scott. O la vez que vi videoclips de Glee mientras pensaba en Teen Wolf.{Esto puede llegar a ser un poco confuso, así que hay algunas aclaraciones adentro.}
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Fraternidad (Sciles Bromance) {Sterek}

**Author's Note:**

> [IMPORTANTE]
> 
> ¡Hola!
> 
> Antes de empezar, aclaremos algunas cosas.
> 
> ¿Esto es un Sciles en toda la regla? Ya sabes Scott x Stiles como conejos en la pradera. Pues... no, por eso le he puesto "Sciles Bromance".
> 
> A ver, ¡bajen esas armas! Ya me imagino a alguien reclamar esto, lo siento, pero yo no shipeo a Stiles y a Scott xD simplemente los veo como hermanos/amigos, pero nada más. Lo siento, si sigues buscando probablemente encuentres algo de Sciles sexual por ahí y si has decidido quedarte, ¡gracias!
> 
> ¿Entonces esto es un Sterek? Sí... pero no.
> 
> ¡Otra vez las armas nooooooo! A ver, sorry por poner esa etiqueta, pero les aseguro, aunque al principio la historia no sea un Sterek, eventualmente lo será, solo tengan paciencia y lo verán, (a menos que me vuelva loca y si la vuelva un Sciles en toda la regla... ¡es broma!). Si aun así has decidido quedarte, ¡igualmente gracias! (Pero si sigues buscando algo con el Sterek más rápido, tengo algunas historias que podrían interesarte 😉).
> 
> ¿Pero al menos esto es un crossover con Glee? Kind of, but no.
> 
> Estaba viendo un videoclip de una de las tantas canciones que hicieron y pensando en Teen wolf y ¡bam! Directamente a mí, la idea perfecta. ¡No pude desaprovecharla!
> 
> El vídeo en cuestión fue: "Rose's Turn" interpretado por Kurt Hummel (Chris Colfer) y fue perfecto.
> 
> Así que tomemos como resultado este fanfic, como un crossover extraño y amorfo donde Scott es Finn, Stiles un intento de combinación de Kurt y Rachel, el papá de Stiles es el padre de Kurt y así. Solo que, aclaro, Scott JAMÁS canta y no hay interés amoroso entre Stiles y Scott más allá de un desarrollo de amistad y hermandad, (o un intento de ello).
> 
> ¡Oh! Y tampoco hay Glee Club o embarazos adolescente, (creo), o alguna cosa así del canon de Glee xd pero, ¿quién sabe? Descubriremos de a pasito a pasito el desarrollo de esta historia. <3
> 
> ¡Adiós, espero que lo disfruten!

**_— Y el ganador a mejor actor es... — Ryan Reinolds hizo la respectiva pausa dramática antes de la entrega del preciado premio. — ¡Stiles Stilinski por "En un camino para nosotros"! — Anuncio Ryan junto a Will Smith, los gritos y aplausos se escucharon por todo el lugar mientras el joven actor iba por su premio, su primer Óscar._ **

**_— Bueno, en primero, es un honor recibir este premio, — comenzó su discurso. — Ante todo, quiero agradecerle a la academia, a mis mentores aquí presentes, Ryan y Will, a mis padres, a mis amigos y a mí..._ **

Todo acabo repentinamente cuando un par de gritos lo despertaron.

— ¡Despierta cabeza rapada! — Le grito Scott junto con su amigo Isaac directamente en su rostro.

La impresión de ser despertado de una forma tan abrupta hizo que Stiles terminara en el suelo de su habitación envuelto entre sus sabanas.

— Idiotas, — les soltó mirándolos molesto, estaba harto de esta rutina.

— Ryan Reinolds dice que bajes para desayunar y recibir tu Óscar, — su hermanastro comenzó a burlarse como de costumbre.

— ¿O prefieres a Will Smith? — Le ha completo el rubio.

— ¡Lárguense ya! — Les grito Stiles arrojándoles una almohada.

Los dos chicos mayores salieron de la habitación entre risas llenas de satisfacción después de lograr su objetivo.

**ƸӜƷ**

Las mañanas de Stiles solían comenzar con una secuencia de rutinas: estiramientos, flexiones, un baile sencillo, calentamientos vocales como si de Sharpay Evans se tratase y, si tenía tiempo, cantar una canción aleatoria. Todo eso como forma de su riguroso entrenamiento para el éxito en un futuro cercano.

Más tarde, cuando por fin había hecho sus rutinas mañaneras, Stiles finalmente bajo para recibir su desayuno junto a los demás miembros de su familia... y Scott e Isaac.

— ¡Oh dios mío! ¡Sigues vivo! — Grito en forma de burla Scott con su boca llena de algo que parecía una mezcla de panqueques y huevo. — ¡Creímos que el estrangulador de gatos por fin te había atrapado! — Finalizo con un ademán fingiendo que se desmayaba.

Isaac parecía querer mojar los pantalones por la pobre actuación de Scott.

— Scott, — le reprendió su madre mientras le servía su desayuno a Stiles.

— ¿Qué? — Se hizo el demente. — Madre, estaba verdaderamente preocupado por mi hermanito bebé, ¿qué tal si ese cruel ser no le bastaban los inocentes gatos e intentaba ir por él? — Sonrió inocentemente mientras decía aquello, para luego darle una bebida a su jugo.

— Cállate, ¿quieres? — La horrible actuación de Scott le arruinaba el apetito.

— Oblígame, enano, — lo miro desafiante.

— Quizás lo haga cuando ponga mi pie en tú...

— ¡Stiles! — Ahora era su turno de ser reprendido por su padre. — No groserías en la mesa.

— Lo siento, — contesto rindiéndose mientras Scott le mandaba una cara llena de burla.

— Así que, Scott, — comenzó su padre después de algunos segundos de silencio. — Espero que estés más emocionado por el gran juego de lo que yo lo estoy.

— ¿Cómo no estarlo? Soy el capitán y el peso del equipo recae sobre mis hombros, señor.

— ¡Ese es mi muchacho! — Grito de alegría Noah.

— Sub-capitán... — le recordó en un susurro Stiles, ganándose una mirada gélida de Scott, él odiaba que le recordaran eso. Odiaba que le recordaran su única falla.

— Sigue comiendo tu Óscar, — le gruño entre dientes.

— Un placer, — le sonrió de vuelta. — ¡Oh! Eso me recuerda que tengo una audición muy pronto. ¿Iras a verme, papá? — Pregunto con una sonrisa genuina.

— ¿La audición es para encontrar la voz más parecida a una gaita desafinada? ¡Felicidades, el papel es todo tuyo! — Devolvió Scott e Isaac tuvo otro ataque de risa.

— ¡Cállate! — Le siseo. — ¿Iras?

— ¡Claro hijo! Si no tengo ningún asunto pendiente, estaré ahí encantado, — le sonrió de vuelta.

— ¿Me lo prometes?

— Te lo prometo.

— Solo ira a perder su tiempo, — le comento Scott a Isaac mientras este mordía una salchicha.

— ¡Cállate mal perdedor!

— Habla el mal actor, — y antes de Stiles pudiera replicar, Melissa los mando a callar a los dos para terminar de desayunar en paz.

**ƸӜƷ**

Stiles no estaba seguro de que canción sería la perfecta para la audición, después de todo, sería la primera vez que su padre fuera a una de ellas, y aunque ya había desistido de ir en otras ocasiones, Stiles presentía que esta sería la indicada y necesitaba probar cuál sería la canción apropiada.

Decidió, después de pensarlo por un rato, practicar con algunas cuantas, si bien podían o no ser las que utilizara para su audición, le servirían al menos para calentar y probar.

Estaba a punto de comenzar, cuando alguien lo interrumpió.

— Por favor no, — le dijo Scott apareciendo reclinado sobre el marco de la puerta de su habitación. — deja de torturarnos con tus cánticos de sirena, ¡no funcionan! ¡Mis oídos sangran cada vez que te escucho!

— JA, JA, JA, que gracioso. Ahora lárgate, — le exigió, había perdido la concentración y debía comenzar desde cero. — Vete a masturbar o lo que sea que hagas a solas en tu habitación.

— ¿Qué dijiste? No puedo escucharte, — junto su mano hasta su oreja. — Creo que finalmente tus alaridos de dolor lograron su objetivo y me han dejado sordo, — lo miró fijamente por un momento, hasta que volvió a hablar. — Pero te lo digo en serio, soy tu hermano...

— Hermanastro, — le recordó. Melissa era buena y le llamaba mamá, pero Scott era punto y aparte. Era un bastardo despreciable la mayoría del tiempo con él y no merecía ese título.

— Lo que sea, — continuo después de rodar los ojos. — Soy mayor y por lo tanto debo aconsejarte... y mi consejo es que te rindas, — un nuevo discurso lleno de palabras dolorosas comenzó por parte de Scott siempre que sus padres no estaban presentes, Scott le daba un sermón de aquel tipo. — Date cuenta Stiles, tu sueño es infantil e inmaduro y nunca llegarás a nada si sigues así, — el rostro de Scott estaba serio, sin rastro de burla en él y con el único objetivo de lastimar con cada una de sus palabras. Stiles solo estaba estático en su sitio, escuchando, como siempre lo hacía. — Deberías, ya sabes, madurar y hacer amigos reales.

— ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate y lárgate de una vez! — El rostro de Stiles estaba rojo de furia, ya no podía más con aquello y sabía bien que esas no serían las últimas palabras de Scott y aún faltaban más dagas verbales de su parte. Algunas lágrimas se le escaparon inconscientemente al imaginarse lo que seguía.

— ¡No! ¡Tú cállate y escucha! — Le grito Scott dando unos pasos más hacia el interior de su habitación. Stiles sintió miedo. — ¿No te basta ya con que todos te miren raro cuando caminas por los pasillos de la escuela? ¿No te es suficiente con las veces que te han golpeado por hacer tus estúpidos intentos de interpretación? ¿No te basta con las veces que te han rechazado ya en las audiciones desde que éramos niños? — El rastro de una sonrisa comenzó a asomarse por la comisura de la boca de Scott al ver como el labio de Stiles se curvó en una mueca llena de tristeza y sus ojos se humedecían aún más mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas.

— Scott... — estaba cansado, solo quería que todo parara, pero Scott lo volvió a callar.

— ¡Silencio y escucha! — El grito de Scott lo paralizo de nuevo. — ¿Cuántas han sido ya? ¿7, 8... quizás 12 o más?... ¿No ves un patrón? Hazte un favor y a las demás personas y deja esas cosas de lado... y, sobre todo, no dejes que papá desperdicie su tiempo yendo a algo donde sabes desde ahora que te rechazaran.

Después de eso, todo acabo. El discurso de dolor de Scott termino con los mismos resultados de siempre: un Scott con una pequeña sonrisa llena de triunfo y con un Stiles al bordo del llanto.

Finalmente, Stiles reunió la fuerza suficiente para empujarlo afuera de su habitación y cerrar la puerta en su asquerosa cara. Podía escuchar la risa cruel e histérica de Scott del otro lado. Stiles no pudo contener más las lágrimas y finalmente estallo delante la puerta cerrada.

— No es justo, — soltó entre sollozos. — No es justo, — repitió una vez más. Simplemente no lograba comprender por qué Scott lo había comenzado a tratar de esa forma tan déspota cuando él nunca le había hecho nada.

No lo comprendía y, por cómo iban las cosas, quizás jamás lo haría.


End file.
